Não chore, minha pequena Kchan
by Jujuba-chan
Summary: Onde está o Pai da Kagome?Isso sempre me deixou curiosa!Se também quisserem saber como ele morreu, leiam. Tem horas em que todo mundo é um pouco criança... Oneshot com leve romance...HOMENAGEM AO DIA DOS PAIS!PARABÉNS!


O Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a Rumiko Takahashi, eu só peguei emprestado.

Esta é minha primeira fic, não liguem se ficar ruim. Obrigada por lerem, e comentem.

**Não chore, minha pequena K-chan...**

Guerra do Iraque, 199...

Tropas de ajuda humanitária da Onu chegavam ao campo de batalha, tentando fazer com que se cumprisse o tão almejado acordo de paz.

O barulho de bombas não cessava, assim como os gritos dos atingidos.

-Major Higurashi! Estão atacando a cidade pelo leste, precisam de ajuda.

-Mande tropas para lá. - Disse um homem alto, de marcantes olhos azuis e com forte sotaque francês.-Não podemos permitir a morte de mais inocentes. E espere...Se puder, mande esta carta a minha família, faz tempo que não os vejo.

E entregou uma carta ao seu subintendente.

Mal sabia ele que aquele fora seu último pedido.Momentos depois, tentou salvar duas crianças (que lhe lembravam tristemente seus filhos), de dentro de uma casa em chamas.Poucos segundos antes desta ser bombardeada...

Mas a carta foi entregue: _(tradução instantânea do francês)_

"Minha pequena K-chan, estou morrendo de saudades. Talvez eu demore mais do que o esperado para voltar para casa. Mas seja forte, cuide da mamãe, do vovô e do seu novo irmãozinho; que estou ansioso para conhecer.

Mamãe me disse que você está chorando por causa das reportagens que passam na tv sobre a guerra. Não chore, minha pequena K-chan, eu estou bem.E o que mais quero agora é poder voltar e ver seu sorriso.

Um grande abraço,

Papai."

Uma pequena menininha em prantos abriu a carta, já toda molhada de lágrimas.Quando terminou de ler, tinha mais vontade ainda de chorar.Mas se conteve, ele tinha pedido para que ela fosse forte, e ela seria, ou pelo menos tentaria ser.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoo

_(Nove anos depois.)_

"_Non pleur, mon Petit K-chan._

_Non pleure..."_

"Kuso, por que fui me lembrar disso agora... Já chorei por isso uma vez, agora não mais!".

Dois olhos igualmente azuis tentaram conter em vão as lágrimas.Antigas feridas teimavam em abrir-se.

Tentar dormir naquele futon seria inútil, com aquelas mágoas e pesadelos. Sairia de fininho para não despertar os amigos.Desfez-se do abraço apertado de seu kitnet e pôs-se a andar nas pontas dos pés.

-Aonde pensa que vai?- Foi surpreendida por uma voz.

-Ah! Inuyasha?Só vou...tomar um ar.

-Você vai é ficar doente lá fora, está chovendo.

Olhando pela porta ela podia ver que ele tinha razão, estava tão saudosa que nem havia percebido o barulho da chuva.

-Não importa. – A garota continuou andando em direção a saída e sentou-se do lado de fora do terraço, onde a chuva não a alcançasse.

"O que deu nela? Está tão distante."

-Hunf, porque eu deveria me importar.-Mesmo assim ele a seguiu.

Olhou-a e ela sorria.Sorria para o nada.Olhando em algum lugar no meio da chuva.

-Kagome...Ta tudo bem?

-Acho...acho que sim.Quer dizer, não há nada de errado, né?Estão todos felizes e descansando.Porque não vai dormir também?

-Porque _você_ não esta bem!

A jovem assustou-se ao sentir ser coberta com um tecido vermelho.Mas aconchegou-se nele.Isso a acalmava.

Ambos sentados lado a lado esperavam pelo nascer do sol.Em pouco tempo já se viam os primeiros raios, enquanto a chuva se tornava uma leve garoa.Mas aquele silêncio a incomodava.

-Sol e chuva. Será que vai ter...

-Arco-íris?

Ela nem precisou responder, logo a grande listra de cores despontou no céu.

"_-Papai, porque o arco-íris tem sete cores?_

_-Ora!Porque eu não sei. Mas deve ser só para chamar atenção para o pote de ouro que tem escondido no fim dele._

_-Tem mesmo um pote de ouro?_

_-Claro.Só que não é de ouro, ele é repleto de coisas boas trazidas do céu pelos anjos._

_-Legal!E como levam pra lá?_

_-Eles escorregam pelo arco-íris._

_-Como um escorregador gigante?Então eu queria ser um anjo!_

_-Mas você já é um anjo!Meu anjinho..."_

Mais lembranças.Involuntariamente seus olhos hipnotizaram-se pelo grande arco, deixando brotar lágrimas ao mesmo tempo em que tentava contê-las com um sorriso.

-Kagome, você está chorando...Ou sorrindo? "Mas sem dúvida está triste, vejo em seus olhos".

-Talvez os dois.-Ela se recostou no ombro alheio e deixou pender a cabeça cansada em seu peito. "Agora não tenho nem motivos pra continuar sendo forte"

"Por você sempre me deixa mais confuso ".

-Porque você ta assim, K-chan...

A menção de seu apelido deixou-a, por um momento, mais comovida. "O Inuyasha nunca me chamou assim, deve estar preocupado".

-É só saudade...

Foi o que ela teve tempo de dizer antes de cair no uma criança mimada nos braços de seu herói.

-K-chan...

E a abraçou com mais força.Deixaria as explicações daquelas lágrimas para quando ela acordasse.

**Nota da autora:**

**Agora vamos as traduções!Para quem ainda não notou, esta pequena fic mistura um pouco de romance Inu/Kag bem sutil e narra um dos momentos mais tristes da vida da Kagome, a morte do pai dela.**

**O Sr. Higurashi era francês, não sei de onde tirei isso, mas desde de que comecei a pensar no assunto decidi que seria francês.Não tem muito japonês de olho azul.E eu não sei em que ano ele morreu, mas deve ter sido na década de 90, depois que o Sota nasceu.**

**Kitnet -Em japonês, filhote de raposa, o Shippou.**

**Kuso - Droga, bosta, xingamento, etc.**

**Futon – Colchonete.**

**ESSA FIC É DEDICADA AO DIA DOS PAIS, HOMENAGEM A TODOS OS PAIS DO MUNDO, PORQUE SEM ELES NÃO TERIAMOS NASCIDO.**

**Reviews por favor, não custa nada!E não esqueçam de dar parabéns aos pais!**

**Kissus ;**

**Jujuba-chan**


End file.
